


Friendship and Certainty

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel contemplates his friendship with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship and Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote at 4am while dosed up on NyQuil.

There were a few things that Daniel Jackson knew for certain. One day, he was going to die (for real this time). And until that day, he’d be paying taxes. He knew that the Earth was round, the universe was immense, and that there was intelligent life out there. He knew that the Goa’uld were evil. That opening the Stargate had changed his life irreversibly. The Asgard and the Tok’ra were valuable allies… most of the time.

Daniel allowed himself a small smile as he took a swig of Jack’s favorite beer.

He also knew that Jack O’Neill was one of the craziest men he had ever had the pleasure (or displeasure depending on the day) of meeting. What then, did that say about Daniel, who considered the man his best friend?

Sure, academia, his “peers”, had called Daniel “crazy” and laughed at him. The pyramids were built by aliens? Not that he had ever stated that specifically; only that the pyramids were older than previously thought. Daniel was used to others twisting his words and playing all sorts of crazy “social games” (usually at his expense).

Jack didn’t play those games.

Maybe that’s what had drawn Daniel to Jack in the first place. Jack was refreshingly blunt. He spoke his mind (to superior officers even) and to Hell with the consequences.

Perhaps they had been drawn to each other’s “oddballishness.” Their personalities were so different, but somehow they balanced each other out.

Daniel glanced at the man seated on the couch next to him as they watched hockey on Jack’s TV.

“Jack?” Daniel asked softly.

“Yeah?” Jack answered, not taking his eyes off the action on the screen.

“Thanks.” Daniel picked at the label on his bottle.

Jack turned his head to look at Daniel. “For what?”

Daniel shrugged one shoulder. “For being my friend. My, uh, best friend, actually.”

“Ah, Danny.” Jack threw his arm around Daniel’s shoulders, pulling him in for a quick one-armed hug before ruffling the younger man’s shaggy hair. “I should say the same to you.” Daniel gave him a shy smile. They clinked the necks of their beers together and both took a swig. No more words were needed as the two best friends turned their attention back to the game.


End file.
